Breakthrough
by MahoKoyuki
Summary: A morning alone with Patti has Kid all out of sorts. KidxLiz


**I still don't own Soul Eater...**

**Here's a KidxLiz oneshot. I love this pair...**

* * *

"Giraffe!"

"Great, Patti. Have you seen Liz?"

Death the Kid was on edge. Only one of the Thompson sisters was in his vicinity. Normally, only having one around would mean his symmetry was off, therefore throwing him into one of his OCD fits. However, this was different. The lack of symmetry wasn't what was bothering him. He just wanted Liz around. The fact that _her_ mere absence made him anxious more than the unbalance worried Kid a little.

"I think sis went to the store. Said something' about nail polish. Hey, Kid! Wanna play a video game? Or watch a movie?! Let's watch a movie!"

Apparently, Patti wasn't concerned. Kid couldn't exactly pinpoint when it began, but he knew that his relationship with Liz had changed. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, it was more like Kid's view had changed. The young shinigami felt happier around her. Warm, in a way. He wanted to be with her all the time. Sometimes he wanted to hang out with only her. The thoughts of him wanting to exclude Patti made him feel slightly guilty. He liked Patti, cared about her even. She was like the annoying "little sister" he never had, but with Liz…

"How about Little Mermaid?!"

Looks like Patti had moved to Disney movies. Great.

"Patti, how about we fix lunch? Maybe Liz will be back in time to join us." Kid replied, hoping to steer his hyper weapon away from princess movies.

"Okay! I'm gonna fix grilled cheese!" Patti screamed and ran to the kitchen. Kid followed reluctantly to make sure she didn't burn the food…or the kitchen.

After lunch and cleaning the kitchen, Patti declared it nap time. Kid, thankful for the chance of peace and quiet, retreated to the living room with a book. He read one paragraph. Read it again. Read it several more times and stood up with a sigh. Liz still hadn't returned. He began to pace. 'It shouldn't take this long to get nail polish, surely?' Even if she had other shopping to do she still should have been home by now. Had she eaten? Did something happen? What if she was kidnapped? Kid shook his head. Liz was pretty tough even when not in weapon form. Still, he couldn't just sit here. Grabbing his jacket, Kid opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Kiddo!" Liz. The meister froze. Mind blank, he just stood and stared at her. The thought to hug her crossing his mind, but he pushed it down immediately. "Kiddo? You heading out? I'd like to get in the house sometime today so…could you move?"

"Right, of course." Kid stepped back and grabbed a few of the bags Liz was carrying to help. He followed the weapon to her bedroom and watched as she started pulling out clothes and various other items and put them away.

"There were a bunch of sales going on, mighta went a little overboard…" Liz blushed, embarrassed, as she caught the reaper's eyes. He knew she still was a bit overwhelmed at having access to a lot of money. When she and her sister first came to the mansion they were in awe. Liz refused to spend much money in the beginning, but after Kid made her realize she earned it and that it was the least he could do in exchange for them putting their lives on the line, she relented. She still didn't spend a lot of money, but occasionally she would indulge herself.

"They look nice, I'm glad you had a good shopping day." Liz smiled and the picture of the usually tough girl with pink tinged cheeks, softened eyes, and curved lips made him a little weak in the knees. She was home, she was safe, and he really needed to get out of that room before he did something stupid. He walked past the bed but something caught his eye. A little black dress with a white and black striped belt was laying on the dresser. He'd never seen it before and it instantly piqued his interest. Liz didn't have many dresses.

"You like it? I saw it today and thought it might be good for that party your dad is throwing next week." Kid nodded, eyes still focused on the dress. It was soft and just a little stretchy. There were no straps and the bottom flared out at the end. Suddenly, the dress vanished and Kid looked up in surprise. Liz was smiling at him and he noticed she now had the dress. "It looks better on, I'll show you." And with that, Liz stepped into the bathroom that connected the sisters' rooms.

Kid sat down on the bed and could feel a blush come to his cheeks. He really didn't feel comfortable in here, alone with Liz, since he started to realize that Liz was special to him. He liked her. He like-liked her. And now she was a few feet away, behind a measly door, getting undressed. He shouldn't be thinking of that, but he couldn't help it. He tried looking around the room. That only served to provoke his OCD. Clothes were everywhere, the items on her dresser were asymmetrical, and she only had three pillows on her bed. Where was the fourth?

"Kid?" The reaper looked up and his eyes widened. Her blonde hair was pulled back away from her bare shoulders. The soft black material was stretched over Liz's body, hugging the curves of her bosom and hips. The belt resting loosely on her waist was slightly diagonal, but he couldn't be bothered by that at the moment. His eyes followed the dress down where it ended over her thighs, stopping right above her knees. She wanted to wear _this_ to that party? In front of Black Star, Soul? Hell, in front of Death Scythe?

"Umm." Kid gulped trying to will himself to say something that wouldn't make him seem foolish.

"You don 't like it? I guess it doesn't suit me, huh?" Liz forced a laugh and crossed her arms seemingly trying to hide herself.

"You're beautiful." Kid breathed. Liz looked at him and their gazes locked. The meister could feel his heart pounding and the need to flee the situation was strong, but he couldn't. She was looking right at him, almost vulnerable, and he decided to continue.

"It looks _too_ good on you. I don't think I could handle it if you were at my side all night looking like that." He broke the gaze, knowing he must truly be red by now. A minute passed that felt like eternity and Liz hadn't moved or spoken. The shinigami had messed up. He shouldn't have said anything. Now things were going to be awkward. Thank goodness he could match soul wavelengths with ease due to his birthright, otherwise, he might not be able to resonate with her anymore. Or maybe she would leave? Remove herself and Patti from him. Leave him all alone…

Without looking at her, he made his leave, uttering an apology.

He spent the afternoon in his bedroom. He tried to read, to study, to draw, but no distraction was working for him. A short time after his retreat he heard Patti get up. From the sounds of it, Patti had gotten Liz to watch a movie with her. To his dismay, he could hear the musical numbers of the fairy tale and Patti's singing from his upstairs sanctuary. Now, he could smell the dinner being cooked by his weapons and though his stomach growled, he wasn't ready to face her. He opted for sleep as a way to pass the time and escape his thoughts.

He was on the brink of sleep when he heard footsteps. Kid chastised himself, he should have known one of them would come get him for dinner. They always ate together, when possible. He pulled the cover over his head and silently prayed that it would be Patti sent to retrieve him. He could just pretend he was asleep and she'd leave him be. The door opened and closed and the footsteps came closer to bed. It was too quiet to be Patti. She would've burst through the door yelling and probably jumped on him.

'Damn.' Kid stayed still as possible and tried to keep his breathing even. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then suddenly the blanket next to him was moved. He felt a weight on the bed beside his own and then a warmth to his left side.

"What are you doing?!" The reaper turned on his side to face Liz, who was now in his bed, and scooted away.

"Getting comfortable." She also turned to face him. "Can we talk?"

Kid gulped, and nodded, not willing to initiate the conversation. He'd said too much earlier anyway.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About me being…" Liz trailed off, pink dusting her cheeks once more, and Kid suddenly felt too hot.

"O-of course I meant it. You are very beautiful."

"Do you like me?" Kid paused. He had to answer this carefully, he knew.

"Yes. I mean, we are friends, right? Friends are people you like so-"

"Stop rambling, Kiddo. You know what I mean. Do you…have feelings for me?" Kid sighed and turned to lay on his back. He resigned himself to honesty.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry for what I said before, it was very inappropriate. I promise not to let my, erm, feelings get in the way of our friendship. I-I'll get over it." Kid closed is eyes, waiting for Liz to be upset. To yell, to call him a pervert, share her disgust with him. Instead he felt her lips on his. His eyes snapped open and Liz pulled back to look straight into his golden orbs.

"Don't apologize." She got up and before she touched the door knob she turned. "And don't get over it." She winked at him, opened the door and as she went down the hall she yelled behind her, "Now get your ass down here for dinner!"

Kid sat up with a mixture of feelings running through him. Relief, happiness, and anxiety being the most prevalent. He had no idea what was going to happen from here on out but, touching his lips, still tingling from the kiss, he determined that he couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
